Speechless
by Nocoil
Summary: Alec still suffers from the break up with Magnus, but after a turn of some happy news, he tries to go back to himself again with the help of his siblings and friends.


„Alec? Please open the door!" Isabelle's voice rang through the great corridor where her, and his brothers rooms were, and she was sure that Alec could hear her. But she wasn't so sure if he would open. "Alec!"

A light rumbling came from behind the door, but it didn't open. Instead, she could hear the soft voice of her brother. "What do you want?"

Isabelle was happy to hear his Voice again. After they had defeated Sebastian, he was hiding himself in this damn room, and didn't come out anymore. Even Jace couldn't get him out, and that was just because he and Magnus broke up. He was still very hurt from this, she could feel it, but it wasn't so good what he was doing here. She didn't know if he did eat something… "I have to talk to you, it's really important."

"Then tell me."

"Alec, please open the door, I don't want to scream it through the whole Institue." she said.

It took a few seconds, but Alec finally opened the doors after a few weeks. Isabelle couldn't help herself, but she had to hugh him so tighly.

"Izzy, that hurts!" she heard her brother.

"Oh, Sorry!" she said and took a step back, to look into his eyes. At first glance, he looked totally okay, like nothing happened to him, and he didn't looked like he might have lost weight…

"So, Izzy… what did you want me to tell?"

Isabelle entered his room now and closed the door behind her. "Well... Clary and Jace want to celebrate their oroposal... Oh I think you didn't heard of the proposal too... but yes they want to celebrate it."

No, Alec didn't heard anything from a proposal. He was all the time in his room, lying on his bed, thinking, crying and maybe reading a few books. He didn't talked to Jace, so he couldn't know about that. "Okay, but you look like there is something else?" It was obvious. He knew his sister, and she didn't looked at him directly when she told him about the proposal. So there must more.

"They're plannig to invite Magnus too..."

"No." He said without any doubt. He didn't wanted to see Magnus again, and now this. "Why want they to do that?" he asked Isabelle angry.

"Oh Alec, you must know, they don't do that because they want to hurt you! Magnus helped us a lot, so they think he deserved it to be invited! Alec, listen, Jace wants to make you his best man, and he wants to ask you officialy at the party."

He looked down at his sister. "But, I can't..." he finally said, walking slowly to his bed, to sit down on it.

"I know that it won't be funny, but do it for Jace. You didn't talked to him since weeks, please think about him too."

Alec tried to smile at her, because she was actually right. He couldn't hide all the time in his room. He was sure that not only Isabelle was worried about him, but Jace too. And Clary, of course. His Parents. It was time that his life went on – without Magnus. Maybe there was somewhere another boy waiting for him – someone who wasn't immortal, someone who would die too one day, someone who didn't brought thousand pages of his past with him. He just wanted to have a relationship with someone, who he could be himfels, having fun and enjoying his life. Magnus was such a person too, but his Immortality and Past was always like a dark shadow over them.

"Okay, I will come too. And you know what? I even might help you with the preparations!" he announced to her.

"The preparations? Oh, that would be good, because both of them have absolute no sense for Parties." She made a grimace.

Alec couldn't do but to laugh at this. He missed his Sisters comments about others, and of course the bunch of people who made her say these things. Isabelle smiled when she saw how Alec laughed, it made her really happy. This was the first step for him, to get back to his normal life. She just had to hope that Magnus wouldn't destroy everything. But she was sure Jace and Clary would discuss this with him soon.

* * *

Alec woke up early the next morning. He wanted to sneak into the kitchen to get something to eat before all the others would come down. He wanted to avoid the talk about how he was and what he was doing. They could ask him, yes, he had actually nothing against that, but not basically the same question from five people in two minutes. That was just too much for him.

But when he entered the kitchen, there was already sitting a person at the table, eating some Cornflakes. Alec hadn't seen him since weeks, him, with his beautiful blonde hair, those golden eyes and that smile he had on his face, when he saw who came in the kitchen.

Jace put the bowl aside and stood up for him. "I haven't seen you until now, Alec!" he said, hugging him, which surprised Alec a little bit. But somehow it was obvious – Jace was his Parabatai, his best friend and brother, of course he would have been worried about him too. "How are you?" It was good to hear his voice again.

"Well, I feel a lot better since I have seen Isabelle... I think it was like a wake up call for me." he told Jace, with a big smile on his face. It wasn't fake, it was a real one, and he thought it was impossible for him!

"Yes, she was very worried about you, my dear." Jace said, walking to the cupboard, taking out a bowl, putting some milk and cornflakes in it and gave it too Alec.

"Thanks."

"I think you haven't eaten proper since a few weeks, have you?"

alec just shook his head before answering. "No, actually I was sneaking into the kitchen at night to eat something. So, I would've never died because of starvation."

Jace looked at him, smiling. "Okay, at least you didn't want to kill yourself. Wait- you really didn't do it, did you?"

"No!" Alec waved this accusation aside. That was something, he absolutely didn't thought about. Never, not even a second. He wasn't happy and had a broken heart, this was his only injury.

"Okay, good for you. Because I would have made your life to living hell now."

"I know that, one more reason for me to not do it." Which was true. But Jace suddenly looked to him with an serious glance. "What?"

"I heard you talking, sometimes..." he finally told Alec. "You know, the walls are not very thick... You called Magnus some times, didn't you? And I could swear, you have been drunk."

This was not so easy to explain for him. Not at all. Because it was true. He stopped it just one or two weeks ago, after Magnus got realy mad at him – but yes, Alec had been drunk when he called Magnus. It was not, that being drunk would have been of great use for him, it wasn't very productive at all, but he had to forget Magnus. The ironic part of this was, that he called Magnus in this phase. He couldn't even remember about what he talked with Magnus – not a single word. Alec told Jace everything, not looking at him, because he just felt guilty. It was wrong, and if he wouldn't knew it better, he made his and Magnus' situation worse.

"Yes, I was", Alec finally responded. "And I think I won't do it anymore... because it brought me nothing."

"I will hope that for you." Jace said. "I'm happy you realized this by yourself."

"Me too." Both smiled at each other. This moment was so precious for Alec and Jace – they weren't so happy and loose after a long time.

"So... I've heard you have to celebrate a Proposal? Tell me more!" It was now Alec's turn to question Jace. Isabelle didn't told him much about the Proposal and Jace was here now, so he could get the informations from the right person.

"Oh yes, me and Clary." Alec thought Jace was turning a little bit red, but this could be just his imagination too. "I asked her a few days ago and she said yes. Now we want to celebrate it with a small party, nothing big, but something beautiful." he told his Parabatai. "I don't know what else Isabelle told you..."

"She told me you want me as your best man, and that you want to invite Magnus."

"Oh yes right... I want to ask you officially on the Party. Is that okay for you?"  
"Jace, it would be my pleasure." Alec said with a big smile. Jace was delighted about this, he could see that in his eyes, because they had a warm brightness.

But they had to talk about Magnus too. "Well, about Magnus... we thought it would be just fair to invite him because he helped us a lot..." Jace said, his voice low.

"I do understand that, believe me or not... But how did you imagined that? What will you do if we see each other?"

Jace needed a few seconds to respond to this. "Well, I think you should stay with Isabelle and Simon..."

"Those Lovebirds? No Thanks."

"Well, me an Clary aren't that much better, Alec..." he reminded him.

Alec shrugged but smiled at his Parabatai. "I will try to not cross his way, I promise."

"Okay... But what if?" This situation has to be considered by Alec.

But he couldn't find an answer for this. This question was very difficult for Alec, because he absolutely didn't know how he will reaction to him. He could run aways crying, be depressive the whole evening or start a bloody fight with Magnus. He just didn't know, and he couldn't give Jace a proper answer to this. Both boys were sitting in the kitchen, staring at each other and not talking.

Until Jace finally said "Okay, I think there will be a solution to this, I'm sure", and stood up.

"What are you doing?" asked Alec curious.

"Me, Isabelle and Simon are going to the room we did rent for the party. We want to decorate it a little bit."

"Oh okay – do you need help?" He thought it would be g ood for him to help them with the preparations.

But Jace just waved this aside. "No, actually not. But if you're looking to help someone, you could go with Clary to find a Dress for the Party. I'm sure you will need something too."

"What do you mean?"

"Alec, it is known that you don't have a good fashion sense."

* * *

He waited outside the Institue for Clary. Clary was happy too that he finally got outside his room, but still surprised that he wanted to come with her. He didn't said anything about that, because actually he didn't wanted to, but Jace has been so fast to tell her, that he couldn't say anything else. Now, he smiled at her as she came walking towards him.

"Alec! How are you?" she asked him, because they haven't seen each other personally until now. Alec felt a little bit uncomfortable around her, although both of them had actually now a sound kind of friendship.

"I'm feeling better than the last weeks, thank you." he answered her, with a little smile. "And what about you? You must be really happy, right?"

"Oh, yes I am. After all what happened to us, not only me and Jace... I think soon everything will get better." she told him. Clary seemed to be very optimistic today, Alec realized. Her beautiful green eyes had a bedazziling look, she must be very happy. "Jace told me you need some things, too?"

Alec looked at Clary with some kind of mean glance. "Yeah, he said so. I don't agree with that."

She had to laugh because of this, and even Alec started to laugh. It felt good to be together with her.

After they took the subway to the store they wanted to pay a visit, they were standing right before it, gazing inside. "How do you feel about us inviting Magnus?" Clary asked him suddenly.

He was a little bit surprised about that and actually he didn't wanted to talk about it anymore, but he couldn refuse her question so easily. He knew how stubborn she was! "I think it will be okay. I will try to hide behind all the people, especially Jace and Isabelle, or maybe Simon will find a costume for me from one of the things he likes so much..." He tried to make fun out of it.

Clary looked at him suspicious. "Simon? Costume? Oh please not, I'm pretty sure he will stick you in a Darth Vader Costume or something like that."

"Darth Vader? Who is that?"

"Forget it." She told him and laughed. She entered the store and Alec followed her. Inside the story it was warm, unlike outside where it was very cold today.

Clary was the first who wanted to go on a search for a perfect dress, so Alec sat down on a chair and watched her. "What color looks god at me?" she asked him, turning around, having a bright pink dress in der hands.

He shook his head. "Not that one, please. You can wear that when you visit clubs every weekend." he said with a derogative tone in his voice. He stared a short moment at her, thinking about which color would suit her. "I suggest a light blue, green, gold or yellow."

"Thank you!" she said, walking away again.

She was away for a few minutes, but came back with a big pile of dresses she had found and wanted to try out. She gave them Alec, and took the first one, and left him again. After a few minutes she came back, wearing a sweet yellow dress, that reached until her knees. Her shoulders were free in this, the dress had no special details, it was very classy. She looked good in it, but she tried more dresses. At the end she found a beautiful yellow dress, a little bit longer than the first one, and little bit more princess like. Alec liked it too, because Clary looked in it like a real adult. Both of them were sure Jace would like it, and that even Isabelle would be jealous.

Finding something for him was very easy. Both decided they didn't wanted a strict look for him, so they found normal black trousers, a white button-down shirt, and a very classy jacket. Alec looked really hot in it, as Clary stated. Hopefully not _too_ hot, he thought.

After they found the perfect clothing for the party, they decided to eat something in a small restaurant. It was already getting dark outside, and Clary felt very hungry, but also Alec.

Both waited for their orders to come. "Jace was really worried about you. Besides Isabelle he tried to be strong, but when he was just with me, he talked so much about it... And as he called me this morning, I could hear that he felt a lot better." Clary told him friendly, because she didn't wanted that he would think it was a accusation.

"I'm sorry for that, and I can understand it." he answered with a low voice. "I believe everybody was worried – Simon too?"

"Yes, even he. Which surprised us all a bit... But we're all friends. We care about each other, and we don't want to see one of our friends so unhappy."

Alec didn't know how he should feel about this. It made him happy inside, that they cared about him.

"Jace was already worried you would harm yourself... okay, we all thought it too. And he told me, that he could hear you at night trying to call Magnus, totally drunk."

Alec turned a little bit red because of the last part. "Yes, I did call him drunk. But I stopped it again, so nothing to worry about anymore... And I never wanted to hurt myself... with cutting myself or whatever you all ahve thought."

Clary smiled at him. Her smile was very bright and warm today. "Good to hear that." she took his hand and squeezed it. If people didn't knew he was gay, they would say both of them were actually a couple. "Alec." she finally said. "Never do that again. I will always be there for you. And the others of course too."

He nodded, smiling now too. If they wouldn't be in public, he would have hugged her, crying. The past weeks he had thought he was alone with his pain and nobody would understand and the only one who could fix it again was Magnus coming back... But Jace was his brother, Isabelle his sister, Clary would be soon his sister-in-law, he even had Simon on his side. He felt so happy to have these – brothers and sisters. Yes, that's what they were for him. They weren't just ordinary friends.

Clary felt that Alec got a little bit emotional, although he didn't showed it to her, but she just knew it. So she said nothing, waiting for him.

* * *

Later the evening he was lying on his bed, thinking about the day he had spent with Clary. He was very happy to have these special friends, who tried to cheer him a up as much as they could, and they gave him hold. He wasn't afraid anymore to meet Magnus at the party. He would stay with them as much as possible and stay away from him. It wouldn't be good to follow him and to talk with him – it would only hurt him.

But still, it would be hard, because he still missed Magnus, but he was sure, it would take some time to recover. And now he was looking again at his phone, but there was no sign of a message or a missed call. He asked himself if he would actually get over it or not.

* * *

The day of the party arrived to soon for him. He was already finished finding the perfect clothes for the party. Okay, he didn't needed as much time as Isabelle, who was still insider her room and let him wait with Simon in the kitchen. Alec wore the black blazer and the white button-down shirt he and Clary had found. He just hoped he wouldn't look like he was searching a new guy or even worse – impress Magnus with it. This would be a horrible scenario.

Simon looked really good too, although he could see that he felt uncomfortable in white shirt, the black pants and the jacket of a black blazer.

"How long does she need?" he heard Simon. "We will be late at our best friends proposal party." He shock his head in disbelief.

"You know her. Everything must be perfect." he answered and smiled at him. Simon smiled too and looked outside of the window, when suddenly the door was opened and Isabelle entered the room in a stunning very tight black dress. Her hair was open and fell over her shoulders like a waterfall. As usual, she wore heavy make up, but she looked really stunning – hoepfully not so stunning that she would steal Clary the show, although Alec was sure, she would be the star of the evening.

"Okay, I'm ready, what about you two?" she asked the two boys.

"Well, we're ready since three hours." Simon answered and looked at her with big eyes. Sometimes he looked at her like he would see her for the first time.

"Really funny, Idiot." She said and hit his upper arm and started to laugh. "Let's go, or we will be late!"

* * *

Many people had already arrived at the party. It were many Shadowhunters there, a few werewolves – and he believed to had even seen a few faeries. But he couldn't explain why they were here – maybe they showed up uninvited and haven't been discovered? He didn't know. He even saw Aline Penhallow somewhere.

Clary and Jace had been busy with welcoming the guests, and they still were. Clary looked uncomfortable in the high shoes she had chosen by herself, but she looked like she tried to ignore it. Clary looked beautiful in her yellow dress – like the bright sun on the sky. Alec was sitting with Clary, Jace, Simon, Isabelle, Luke, Jocelyn and his parents on the same table. And he was even sitting right beside Jace – maybe just because he wanted to ask him to be his best man.

He was sitting now alone at the table, because everybody was walking around, talking with others. He already felt better, but he wasn't in the mood to talk with everybody else. And he didn't wanted to bump into Magnus. But he had to get up to get a new drink. This time he wanted a cocktail so badly, although nobody would like to see him with a drink that was with alcohol, but he didn't care and walked to the bar, to get ordered one that had an unrealistic color of green, but it sounded good and he couldn't wait to taste it. After he had took a sip, he agreed that it also tasted really good. Alec was still standing at the bar looking out for everybody. Porr Clary and Jace still had to greet people, Izzy and Simon were already dancing. His parents had vanished, maybe they were outside and Jocelyn and Luke haven't arrived yet. It was really nice to observe everyone for a few minutes, until...

"Alexander."

When he heard the voice, it was like someone poured a bucket of ice cold water on him. He would never have expected that Magnus would be the one, talking to him. Never. And because of this, he didn't knew what he should do in this moment, he just stood there, staring at the crowd. But at least he decided to turn around slowly and to look at him. He was still the same man, he had known – glitter everywhere and crazy clothing. He wondered from where he got this bright yellow Blazer, which was with so many wholes he actually wondered if this still was a Blazer.

He didn't said Hello or anything else, he just asked in a cold voice: "Why are you talking to me?"

"And why are you so unfriendly? I'm pretty sure I'm not the one to blame for this situation."

What was he trying? Did Magnus want to mock Alec? He couldn't interpret his behaviour completely, but there was one thing he was sure about: He wasn't the only one to blame. "Oh well, you know, I tried to call you..."

".. Completely Drunk!"  
"... and you just didn't talked to me. I wanted to save our relationship but after all this what you have said to me I'm wondering-"

"Magnus!" It was Izzy's voice who came from behind Alec. She was running right beside him, looking angry at Magnus. "Don't talk to him – and now go away please! I don't want this party to turn into a bloodbath!" She took Alec's Arm and carried him back to their table. "Why have you been talking to him?"

Alec's voice was still shaking after this shock. "He was the first who talked to me. I don't know what he was thinking!" he tried to explain to her.

"Well, obviously he tries to confuse you." she said, looking into the direction where he must be. "If he talks to you again, I will nicely kick is ass out of this party."

"Isabelle," he said carefully, "I know me and Magnus aren't getting back together, but please, don't be too rude to him." He looked up to her and Izzy was just standing there a little bit lost.

"Yes Alec, I will try. But I will stay around you – I hope that's okay for you?"

Alec nodded and Izzy walked back to Simon.

* * *

After this incident nothing had happened anymore until the dinner. The food tasted really good and after the dessert it was time for the big questions of the evening.

Clary and Jace stood up and she turned to Simon and asked him, if he wants to be her witness at their wedding. Of course he said yes and Izzy hugged him so tight, that Clary actually feared that he would suffocate.

And then Jace turned to him. "Alec." he said with a smile on his lips. "Do you want to be my best man at my wedding with Clary?"

Suddenly Alec felt very emotional. They've been through a lot together, and now both were standing there, still together, parapatai and best friends. "Yes, of course!" he told him, raised from his seat and hugged Jace. They heard how the crowd started clapping and both of them sat down again. When Alec was looking at the crowd, he sa Magnus, who didn't clapped and was just looking at him, with an glance, he couldn't interpret properly.

* * *

After the Dinner he decided to place himself at the bar and to watch the people dance, chatter and have fun together. He talked a lot to others too, even Aline stopped by too. He was happy to hear, that she was happy with Helen and that her life started being normal as it can be for a Shadowhunter. After she had left he sat a long time alone there, just drinking a few Cocktails, wishing that he can finally go home, because he was already tired. And...

"Don't drink to much."

... Magnus. Again. When they had broke up, Alec was actually the one following Magnus everywhere and call him, so he maybe gets a second chance from him. But now, for a few seconds it looked like Magnus was now the one chasing him. At least, he had that feeling already the whole evening.

"Don't tell me what I have to do and what not, Bane." he told him, turning away.

"I just don't want you to be... that Alexander from the phone... talking about us, completely drunk. Alexander. That..."

"What?" he turned his head back to look at him, absolutely furious. "Did it hurt you? Again you alone?" he couldn't hold back anymore. There was this sudden feeling of rage instead of the sadness that was in his heart since the broke up. He wanted to slap Magnus so hard right now, but this was Jace' and Clarys Proposal Party, he couldn't do that as Jace' best man.

"Don't be so angry at me." Magnus voice didn't sounded so calmly anymore.

"But I am." he said now a little bit louder. "I am too. I know what I have done to you! But I called you, I begged you that you give me a second chance and you practically ignored me..."

Magnus looked at him with his cat-eyes, now big of surprise, that Alec dared to get angry at thim. He felt a little bit triumphal over him. Alec was sure that Magnus never expected that he was angry at him – maybe he was just seeing that sweet young boy, whose heart was broken by a warlock, some months ago. And of course, that drunk boy from the phone. Yes, that was his big mistake that he had made.

"Alexander, please calm down. Or I won't talk to you anymore..."

"LISTEN TO ME!" he screamed now and saw with relief that nobody was looking at them, because the music played louder.

Magnus didn't knew what he should do, he wasn't sure if Alec was drunk again or not... This was the first time he felt so confused about someone, that this confusion actually hurt him much more, than seeing Alec this mad because of him. He finally threw his hands in the air, he couldn't excape him anymore. He looked for him to talk to him, now he had the chance and he had to accept it, that Alec wanted now the rough way. "I understand your feelings, Alexander. There have been many times in my life, where something like this happened to me too. Maybe it's because of that that I don't wanted to give you a chance at first. But..."

"At first? But why?"

"I had to think about it..."

"Bane." Alec said now with an fierce voice. "You had enough time to think about it and – if I may remind you of this – when we broke up you already knew what to do with me: DISPOSE!"

The words that Alec did choose were like someone stabbed him right in his heart. "I didn't wanted to dispose you, you... Alec, you wanted to take my life from me, something that just belongs to me! That was not even okay or acceptable..."

"I know, I know, I KNOW." He had to be drunk. "But I had always thought your so super long life was a burden to you. You were always talking about things that happened centuries ago and I couldn't be immortal – no, I don't want to be a vampire, it's already too much that Simon is one; I- I just wanted the best for us and in this situation it looked like it was the best..." he felt that his eyes started to burn, but he tried to hold back his tears, because he didn't wanted to cry before Magnus and... basically everybody else.

"But that was seemed to be the best, was actually the worst..."

"Magnus. I know that. Please stop with holding it against me." he said, although he knew Magnus wasn't finished with talking. "I had much time to think about everything the past days... You know, you didn't asked about me anymore and how I am. I'm fine, just that you know it." Magnus looked at him guilty, which made Alec feel good, because he wasn't the only one to blame for this situation. "And you know, I think it is better when we won't see each other anymore." He had finally said it. What Alec hat learned the past days since he came out of his room again was, that it felt better to be together with his best friends, who tried to cheer them up and most importantly: didn't blame him for everything. And Magnus... he didn't seem to care anymore, although he looked surprised and shocked at the same time right now, but he ignored him until today. And why should he stay with a person like this?

Magnus stretched out his hand but stopped right before Alec's. This wasn't a very good Idea. He looked down in his Hand and opened his mouth, thinking about what he could say to him. "Alexander... I don't want to lose you, I hope you know that. And... Please understand that I needed time to think about it too... I just wanted to start from scratch with you..."

"No."

"What?" said Magnus, now completely shocked. For a few seconds he had lost his voice. Alec had never seen that this actually happened to him – maybe Alec was the first to make Magnus speechless? Who knew... "Why not?"

"You teached me an interesting lesson." Alec answered. "You were my first that I have ever loved so much… and I still do. But we have made both big mistakes, some that we might always remember – especially you. Maybe I will be years after I've died only be 'the guy who tried to shorten my life' for you." He had really thought about this. Who said that Magnus will always love him? If he would really love him, he would've tried to find a way for him to be togehter forever or for a limited time. And not even with eternal life it was guaranteed that Magnus will love him forever. Maybe it was better to let him go now, with this special lesson in mind. "I don't think it would be good t ostay together... just waiting for the big disaster, Magnus."

"But I... I wanted to love you forever, even after you have died – I would never love somebody again."

Alec sighted and smiled at him. He felt suddenly tired. "But you're immortal, I don't think you can say this now to someone, when you even have experienced a bit of the future."

Magnus was thinking about this, but didn't looked happier than before. "Yeah, you might be right... But to end it like this... This is not you Alexander."

"But maybe it is." He drank the rest of his Cocktail he had ordered before Magnus came to him. "You know. I was sitting since weeks in my room, drinking so much, just trying to call you. And in the end you left me speechless with your ignorance and everything we had... felt suddenly like a big sad joke."

"I'm sorry, Alexander." he said with a shaking voice and looked at him with the saddest look Alec had ever seen. It did hurt yes... But it was time to think about himself. "We had such a great time together, and I will never forget it or you."

Magnus looked at him, astonished, without a clue he could say to him. Alec raised from the bar stool, leaned over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He had just broke up finally with Magnus, with some harsh words, yes, but he surely didn't wanted that Magnus started to hate him. Alec was sure he would understand soon and now he was looking right in his eyes, so close to him for the first time since weeks.

"I will never forget you." Magnus said suddenly.

Alec was looking at him with big eyes, but then smiled. "I know." Then he turned around and left him at the bar. Smilig, but also crying.

* * *

He left the party really early – if someone was looking for him, they could still call him. But for now he would be happy, if his mobile phone stayed silent. He wondered if this decision was right or not, but he was sure he will see it after a few weeks have passed. Currently he was thinking about traveling to other Institutes – maybe Los Angles? He smiled for a short moment when he looked up to the sky. But whatever would happen to him, he was sure he would never love a person as much as he did Magnus.


End file.
